ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:EUROVISION 2014 WAR/@comment-5200333-20140504210100
Red Carpet Reviews *'Emmelie de Forest:' Wow, stunning outfit. She really looked like a princess. I loved the way her hair was done and it really looks like she grew a lot in a year, must be the heels. 10/10 *'Sweden:' My favourite! Loved the dress and how elegant she looked. It was just a beautiful gown she had and I truly loved it. 10/10 *'Israel:' Ok, this works. Not as formal as some others but I do like it. I would've rathered something more dressy but I liked it. 8/10 *'Netherlands:' Very gorgeous, I did like Ilse's dress and Waylon looked very nice as well. Nothing too special, but nice. 7/10 *'Montenegro:' Can't get over how tall he actually is, but an ok suit, he could've looked worse. 6/10 *'Lithuania:' Oh dear god Vilija. We get it you want to be the alternative girl this year but stop trying so hard. We all know this is just an act at this point. 3/10 *'Switzerland:' I just love Sebalter, he's cute and seems so sweet too. Just love him. 8/10 *'Armenia:' Aram definitely stood out in his green suit, I think it was a good decision and fits his personality. I liked it. 8/10 *'Austria:' Work it girl, Conchita looked amazing. Loved the dress, she was hot and seems like such a sweet and sincere person. 10/10 *'France:' I actually liked the Twin Twin boys. If the lead singer got a haircut he'd be pretty hot actually. 8/10 *'Azerbaijan:' Dilara what happened? You're one of the most gorgeous girls in the competition this year but what is this? Some weird yellow ensemble with out of control curls is what it looks like to me. 2/10 *'Belarus:' Teo's actually really cute and I like his hair. He can't speak English apparently though. Anyways, he looked fine. 6/10 *'Belgium:' Why does Axel where the same thing everywhere he goes? God. 3/10 *'Macedonia:' Tijana looked really elegant and beautiful. I liked the dress a lot and she's really gorgeous. 8/10 *'Estonia:' That dress was gorgeous. Reminded me of the Little Mermaid, which definitely fits appropriately with Copenhagen. Her hair definitely went along nicely with the dress, being blue and orange are complimentary colors . 9/10 *'United Kingdom:' I love the Boho Bold Molly. Gorgeous and the headpiece thing definitely added on to how great she looked. 10/10 *'Finland:' Funny how these boys clearly don't give a crap about Eurovision and have never really watched it but are just here to further their career. Anyways, they always look good and are some of the hottest guys in the competition. Liked the look a lot. 9/10 *'Georgia:' Again with the try hards. Mariko, we know you're the hippie queen of Georgia, but you don't need to wear a bed sheet with a weird pattern to prove it. I don't think I need to say anything about the 60 year old men with her. 1/10 *'Greece:' The Greek boys are definitely the heartthrobs of the competition this year. They all looked great and damn are they hot. 10/10 *'Hungary:' András looked very casual, which works for his type of look. I liked it, but of course I would've rathered something more formal. 7/10 *'Iceland:' Um, they claim they're wearing dresses to support feminism but is that really necessary. They're kinda creeping me out, I don't like them. 2/10 *'Italy:' When the guy said she smelled good I almost died. Anyways, BEAUTIFUL. That gown is magical and everything about Emma looked great tonight, loved it. 10/10 *'Ireland:' Ironic how the Irish stereotype is that everyone has pale skin and freckles yet both this year and last year the Irish representative looks like they belong on the Jersey Shore. Kasey looked very pretty but maybe just a bit too much of the boobies showing. 8/10 *'Latvia:' Well this was an adventure wasn't. They look like they've been wearing these outfits all day, not very red carpet ready I must say. But then again, we've known the band's style for months now so I should've expected this. 2/10 *'Malta:' Firelight looked great, and I didn't know they were all siblings, that makes me like them more. Each one of them looked classy and I loved it. 9/10 *'Moldova:' This reminded me of Adele's dress from the VMAs (I think maybe the Grammys) a year or so ago. It wasn't terrible but wasn't the best of the night either. Cristina is very pretty for her age and I would've expected something better. 6/10 *'Spain:' Ruth is just a ball of sass isn't she. She looked great and brought all the attitude I've learned to love with her. Loved it. 9/10 *'Albania:' Hersi looked really pretty tonight. I love the innocent look she has to her, it works well especially since the song is so angry. 8/10 *'Norway:' Well, he looked like Carl. That's all I will say. 2/10 *'Poland:' Those Polish girls are hot, but I really wished they'd change it up. They always wear the same modern traditional Polish outfits, but I would've loved to see them pull out a red carpet gown for tonight. Cleo seems so sweet though. 7/10 *'Portugal:' As much as I hate Suzy's personality, she is gorgeous. She looked great, like always I must say, and I did enjoy her dress a lot. 9/10 *'Romania:' Well Paula was looking as beautiful as ever and Ovi looked as Ovi as ever. Loved Paula's dress, it was really gorgeous. 9/10 *'Denmark:' Again with the not dressing up at all. Basim is no doubt adorable, but I'd love to see him in a tux, how cute would that be. 6/10 *'Russia:' Stop wearing the same outfits god. We get it you're identical twins but must we constantly be reminded. Sure, maybe you both liked the same dress but can you at least get them in different colors? Anyways, at least the dress was pretty. 7/10 *'San Marino:' Valentina looked actually stunning tonight. I love her hair color a lot and the dress looked great. Good job Valentina. 9/10 *'Slovenia:' When I first saw her I thought someone hired a stripper. What is going on here Tinkara? You say you took a traditional Slovene costume and made it into a rock star costume, but I think you just look like a stripper police officer. 2/10 *'Germany:' The girls from Elaiza are definitely cute, but c'mon a little too casual. I expected this from the guys but not from the girls. You could've at least dressed up a little. *'Ukraine:' Mariya is definitely one of the most beautiful girls in the contest this year, and Ukraine has to be one of the most beautiful countries in the world. Pretty much everyone in the Ukrainian delegation was gorgeous! Stunning, just stunning. 10/10 Best Dressed *Sweden *Emmelie de Forest *Ukraine *Portugal *Italy Worst Dressed *Lithuania *Slovenia *Georgia *Azerbaijan *Latvia